Demonic Changes
by Mistress Fluffy
Summary: With a simple touch, be it innocent or not, a change will acquire that change will bind two people together, forever. SK
1. Changes For The Better

(Just as a pre-warning...words in [...] are a song and words in ['....'] are just common thoughts.)

** Disclaimer: I don't own 'That's The Way It Is' by Celine Dion and any InuYasha characters.**  
  
Prologue  
  
There was a legend, handed down generation to generation—in yokai circles and human circles alike—that a human priestess was to be the one that was going to tie the most powerful race, Yokai, and the weakest race, Human, together—forever. This Human Priestess was to face many hardships but with touch—may it be innocent or not—she will turn into a most powerful being. There was only two before this Human that have become this—and survived.  
  
-  
_Chapter 1-Changes Happen For The Better_  
  
A rag-tag group of people walked silently through a forest abundant with sounds. One person in particular, a female human, was avidly watching the small critters and humming birds buzz around—she seemed happy in her world but things do change. And as the saying goes, "change happens as fast as a fleeting second."  
  
"Is everything all right?" Another woman slowed her pace to be able to walk in tow with the other female. This one had an oddly large boomerang strapped to her back, which she was comfortable with; her kimono was simple, soft pastel colors but a skin tight outfit could be seen, that is if you looked closely enough.  
  
"Sano Chan," the female (who was previously lost in her own world) spoke in a soft, flowing voice. "Everything's fine, I am just, I don't know how to put it. In waiting for something." She turned her head somewhat to stare at her friend, her naïve cerulean orbs shiny with her raven tresses almost magically floating about her. Her clothes were of a different place, possibly even a different time; it was a Japanese schoolgirl's outfit/uniform—the forest green and pearly white slightly blending in with her surroundings.  
  
"Kagome, just don't lag behind, okay?" 'Sano Chan said concern shining in her dark chocolate orbs. "I wouldn't like if anything happened to you." She softly squeezed the petite girls' shoulder.  
  
"Okay Sango, I'll be careful. I promise," Kagome's hand responded by patting her friends' hand. As Sango sped up to stand beside a human male Buddhist monk, Kagome slowly drifted in her own world once again—paying no attention to things around her. Her mind worked busily as she thought of a song by one of her favorite artists, That's The Way It Is by Celine Dion.  
  
...Love comes to those who believe it...and that's the way it is, that's the way it is.   
  
'_I believe in love with my entire being and yet the only love I have is of friends and family. Why does no one love me for something more then just a good-hearted friend, sister, or daughter? Why not for a lover? Or a wife? Why just a friend or family member?_' Her thoughts wondered from time to time but it always ended up in this particular spot, love. She felt lonely but didn't share her thoughts or feelings, it would just complicate things—at least that was her reasoning.  
  
"Oi, wench do you feel any Shikon Shards?" An irritated voice yelled at the young woman, she seemed used to it, barely flinching. She raised her jewels to him in an annoyed fashion, flashing a small smile before speaking.  
  
"InuYasha, I would tell you if I felt anything. So that means no, I haven't felt anything since the last battle." She stopped as soon as she said that, a chill ran down her frame. '_I have felt this power before, but where? And from **who**?_' The others in the group noticed her sudden halt, a small male fox yokai jumped unto Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter Kagome?" His small voice shook with concern, his impossibly large green orbs glittered in the afternoon sun. He looked no more than three but he was yokai so that could very well mean ten or more, his clothes were as simple as that of Sango.  
  
"I feel a powerful demonic aura coming at us at an incredible speed Shippo Kun," she took him from her shoulder to hug his small child-like frame. "I have felt his aura before but I cannot remember from where."  
  
"_Sesshomaru_," All heads turned towards the once angry half demon, InuYasha, his voice was serious. He clutched and un-clutched his fist, irritating the flesh there with his deadly claws, his almost dog like ears that were perched atop his crown swiveled with each new sound, and his clothes blew in a wind that had kicked up moments before. Reopening his golden orbs, he spoke in a solemn voice, frightening the others. "It's been awhile since we were last bothered by him so that's why you," he pointed towards Kagome, "wasn't able to know his aura."  
  
"But what would he want with us?" The Buddhist monk spoke in an equally serious voice. His violet orbs glanced at all his comrades before resting on the obvious leader, InuYasha. The monks' robes rustled softly in the wind, the blacks and purples blending in with another, his short dark hair tied in a low tail also moved slightly.  
  
"How the hell am I suppose' to know Miroku!"  
  
"There is no need for cursing," Kagome scolded, she didn't want to hear that from Shippo's mouth. She looked at him as almost an adopted son.  
  
"Shut up Wench," his orbs flashed dangerously, "I don't have to--!" He was interrupted by a person—or rather yokai—that flew into the clearing that the group was currently next to, he glanced at the new comer before using colorful language. "What the hell do you want?" His voice had an angry edge to it that would have cut through the yokai if it had been a low level one, that is if the yokai **had** been a low level but he wasn't.  
  
Kagome glanced at the new comer as she ducked behind a solid old Oak for protection, that yokai was the cause of the feeling she had. It had truly been awhile since she had laid eyes on the yokai that was her leader's older half-brother. When she first saw him, when it was just InuYasha and she; she thought he was a female but upon a closer look, it was a male and a very beautiful male. He had the poise of deadly fighter that had trained his whole life for just that stance but he had a face an angel, a fallen angel. His pristine clothing almost blended in with his moonlit hair and pale face but his orbs—something Kagome loved more than anything—were a blazing honey, or rather sun. She didn't know how to explain the look or color this Sesshomaru's eyes were only that if you didn't look at them you would never know but then you couldn't look at them to long because she believed that you would be blinded.  
  
"How utterly _lovely_," his chilling voice cut through all of the groups' defenses. "The Hanyou and his rag-tag group wondering unto my territory." InuYasha growled as his older half brother spoke, "Now how should I deal with you? Give me the Tetsusaiga and I shall let you leave my lands." He didn't mention not killing them, Kagome took note of this but she really didn't care. She just didn't want to be seen by him—hiding behind the tree was her best bet as far as she thought.  
  
"Go fuck off you piece of shit!" InuYasha yelled, his left hand going to the sword slung on his waist. "You isn't gettin' my sword, foh!" Sesshomaru disregarded his comments before scanning the group.  
  
"So you have lost your woman and that kit?" He wondered aloud before wickedly smirking, "Or maybe your woman is too afraid of this Sesshomaru to be with you. How pathetic, you cannot even get yourself a suitable woman. But then again, you are a half breed," He sneered. Kagome jumped from her crouching position to run in front of her group, to stand even in front of InuYasha—her supposed protector.  
  
"I am **NOT** his _'woman!'_" She yelled, hurting all yokai (or half yokai) sensitive hearing as a result. Everyone took notice that she did not defend InuYasha, he noticed as well.  
  
"You hide behind a human female? And I thought you couldn't get any lower, you did something that no one else has done before—proved me wrong." He glanced briefly at Kagome before looking, down, at InuYasha. InuYasha responded by pulling her behind him and getting in his usual rough fighting stance.  
  
"Shut up Ass-hole and just fight!" InuYasha lunged for his older half brother, to which he stepped aside, making InuYasha ram into a tree—face first.  
  
Sesshomaru conjured up his acid whip and used it repeatedly on InuYasha's back, creating long narrow marks on his Red Fire Rat coat. As he was going in for another blow, InuYasha jumped up into the air to nose dive towards his opponent—who hadn't expected this. But at the last second, he dodged the assault by jumping to the side, but due to the momentum InuYasha jumped to the ground and towards Sesshomaru with a kick—hitting him square in the chest.  
  
Pushed back with the force of the blow, Sesshomaru was thrown into a tree knocking it down. He stood up after a millisecond passed and sped towards his rival with his demonic sword, Tokijin, pointed outward, towards InuYasha's heart. But, for once, InuYasha saw the move and jumped aside, flipping backwards to lunged himself toward his rival again. Sesshomaru did the same at a distance—each having the same thought as the other:  
  
_'This blow could end it all!_'  
  
But as they came closer to each other, an explosion blew them apart. Sesshomaru was blown towards Kagome who had made Shippo go up a large tree; InuYasha was blown towards Sango and Miroku—the former discreetly holding unto the latter's robes. When each person collided with the other person or couple, an evil laugh could be heard from the sky. Sesshomaru, recovering quickly, turned his head towards the sound before springing up.  
  
"Did I interrupt something?" An obvious wind yokai asked from atop her floating feather, her crimson orbs glinting evilly. "I have a message and since I don't like to wait—I had to do something." She turned her gaze towards Sesshomaru and the still laying Kagome. "Oh, I didn't know you finally found yourself a rutting partner Sesshomaru _Sama_," she turned her gaze back to Sesshomaru's slightly confused one. InuYasha, who at the time was getting up from the tangle of limbs stared behind his older half- brother in amazement—staring at Kagome, or what had been Kagome.

-

Well I hope you all enjoyed that, sorry for those of you that hoped for the actual 'Demonic Changes.' I realized that my story line was someone else's so I decided to terminate it. I would also like to apologize to the actual author who wrote 'Power Unleashed' because that was the story I guess I was ripping off. So sorry about that, if there is any way to repay you, then please just say so.  
-Mistress Fluffy-


	2. The Start

Disclaimer: Would I be writing about things that could never be if I owned InuYasha and Co.?  
  
Chapter 2 The Start  
  
Dreams had usually been beautiful for Kagome, involving love, beauty, and best of all a male counterpart. Someone who was she that is in male form—someone who she could just speak to without thinking about what she said and what the consequences of those words would cause. But now she was having a dream and it wasn't the best in her opinion, in hurt. Physically hurt her to be in it and involved in it. Plainly put—it just fucking hurt.  
  
_'Why must I always be in pain? Why must someone I know or me be in some sort of pain?'_ Her fingers burned with an inhumanly pain while her teeth felt as if she just had braces put on then tightened.  
  
A light was refusing her from opening her eyes, causing her even more discomfort. But a soft song was playing in the background—oddly enough it sounded like a song she had heard from one of her friends that loved Enya. It was soft in playing but grew louder—a steady beat raising and hurting her ears. Suddenly a horrible pain ripped through Kagome's body, causing her limbs to spasm out of control.  
  
"Stop," she moaned softly, "I said **stop**!!!"  
  
The light left as soon as the second stop was said but then there was a deathly silence, not even the Enya song was playing. Too afraid to find out what waited for her if she opens her eyes, Kagome tired to put her arm up. When she finally got it to her face, it being too tired and painful to just raise it to her face, she touched her face to see or find if anything was amiss. Something was, Kagome had claws.  
  
_'Wha--? Did I always have them but didn't notice them? And why is my face so warm?'  
_  
A tiny hand was patting her cheek in order to get her from unconsciousness. Slowly opening her orbs she was met with brilliant sunlight, causing a stinging sensation to erupt inside her eyeballs, quickly shutting them even didn't save them from the harmful rays. A groan passed her lips followed by a startled yelp from the owner of the tiny hand.  
  
"Are you okay Kagome-Chan?" A small voice asked from beside her ear. Kagome nodded in response even though the shaking cased her pain. "You look pale." The hand pushed open Kagome's left eye giving her a full eye of Shippo's concerned face.  
  
"Agh, what happened?" Someone behind Kagome helped putting her in a sitting position. "I can't remember what happened after that explosion." Shippo fidgeted nervously gaining Kagome's stare. "What happened?"  
  
"Now Kagome-Chan, just relax, we'll have you back to normal in no time!" Sango exclaimed in a high-pitched squeal. "There's absolutely nothing to worry about." Kagome looked over at Sango, she seemed different...more anxious.  
  
_'And why does she mean by having me back to normal? Something is wrong...'_ Kagome looked down at her hands well her thoughts strayed to other things. Her Human hands were replaced with deadly youkai hands—at each finger there was a claw, a deadly sharp claw. _'But I'm Human!'_ Her mellow thoughts turned frantic when she discovered more of the change. Her once shoulder blade length onyx tresses were past her buttock, giving Kagome's innocent face a more mature look that she really did not appreciate.  
  
"Kagome is that you?" A disbelief filled voice called out; she turned her head towards the voice and saw InuYasha, his face still clearly showing shock and possible concern. His left hand reached out towards her as if to give her a helping hand but was quickly put down by his side. A soft wind picked up before it turned into a full-blown windstorm. Miroku grabbed onto Sango as she was slowly being lifted away, Shippo held onto Kagome's torso and InuYasha wasn't even affected by the wind—his hair and clothing ripped around, lashing out at everything close by.  
  
"Now, now, it looks like Sesshomaru didn't get himself a rutting partner. How sad," all heads turned upwards toward the wind demon, Kagura. Her clothes and whole person wasn't even affected by the wind as she slowly descended to the ground to stand regally—or as much considering she is evil. "And here I thought he was getting soft." The said person made no outward sign that he was outraged but he hid it all behind a careful placed façade. Kagura watched as Kagome struggled with the force of the wind, "and you, are you another bitch? Watch out, girl that half demon may just betray you then like you when you're dead." Her cold laughter reached everyone; InuYasha was about to attack her when Kagome finally said something.  
  
"Kagura be quiet!" Kagome's voice stilled the wind, or rather the source of the wind. Kagome stood up to put Shippo down and slowly approach the wind demon. "You wanted to tell us something but had no patience. What is it?" Her normally soft, naïve orbs flashed dangerously as she spoke.  
  
Kagura drew her white and red fan, "Oh hasn't this one gotten a bit full of herself? I came here to inform you all that Naraku plans to meet you all in one months time, for the final battle." She was in mid-pull of a feather from her hair when she was interrupted.  
  
"Why would he send you to tell us this?" Miroku asked from a yard away from Kagome. He seemed in total control of the situation that is until a shrill yell of _'sukebe.'_ Kagome shook her head as she turned her eyesight back to Kagura.  
  
"Look, I don't like being under Naraku's command. So I am only giving you guys some information." Kagura shrugged as she pulled her feather out and jumped on it. "You don't have to believe me but it would be in your favor to. Oh and this won't be the last time we meet." With that she left, Kagome turned back to her friends smiled then fainted.  
  
InuYasha caught her as she fell when Sango had Kirara carry the form of her friend. The monk, that had earlier touched an exterminator in a very indecent area, was unconscious from the blow to the head with an overly large boomerang. Sesshomaru watched them carefully left the newly transformed demon unto another demon. _'That cannot be the same Human from before can it? Surely she doesn't change from Human to Youkai in the matter of minutes.'_ His advanced mind worked at every possibility but came up with nothing.  
  
InuYasha noticed his half brother was still there seemingly in his own world. "Yo, bastard go hump a tree, I'm busy." The pure blooded youkai's gaze flicked over to his younger sibling, his eyes narrowing at the hanyou's choice of words.  
  
As the Taiyoukai of the Saigoku was forming his energy he noticed that his body would not summon any. _'Is this witchcraft?'_ His thoughts cool and calm didn't answer his questions; InuYasha noticing his brother still remained.  
  
"Why you still here?" The half demon saw what he feared, something was wrong with his older brother. Sure he boasted that he would kill him in a blink of an eye, but the commonly known heartless demon was still InuYasha's half brother, half brother but still brother. "Is something wrong?" Concern leaked into InuYasha's voice.  
  
"It would seem that my energy is being withheld," Sesshomaru looked to his sibling to see if any triumph flashed through the identical orbs but nothing happened only slight puzzlement. Sango saw the two exchange words wondering what was occurring she spoke up, all the while thinking of the rivalery that seemed to have vanished between the brothers.  
  
"InuYasha, maybe Kaede-San knows what is a foot here." Sango interrupted the brothers, she feared for her close friend, Kagome, and wished that they were already at the village. It was but a few hours away and so they needed to get moving if they wished to be there before the dark of night. "We need to leave." She joined Miroku on Kirara by the form of Kagome before taking to the air. InuYasha watched them go before turning to his older brother again.  
  
"You want to---?" His question was cut short as the demon lord was thrown towards the direction in which the rest of the rag-tag flown at. InuYasha leaped after the disoriented demon lord, only one thought in his mind, it repeating it self like a mantra.  
  
_'What is going on here?'_ His question was left unanswered due to the fact that he was thinking this and no one could read minds. Miroku, sitting behind his secret love, felt the demon aura coming towards them.  
  
"Sango," he waited until she acknowledged him speaking before continuing. "I feel something coming this way." She sighed before even talking.  
  
"Maybe it's InuYasha, Houshi-Sama."  
  
"No, it feels more powerful then InuYasha's aura—like Sesshomaru." Miroku turned his head to gaze behind them and saw a red dot following a white dot. _'Why is Sesshomaru following us? We don't have anything that the demon lord would want.'_  
  
"Well maybe because of Kagome's transformation he favors her." Sango suggested to the disbelieving monk holding up an unconscious Kagome. As dusk slowly descended on them, the village came into view lifting a certain monk's spirits, Kaede, who had been picking herbs in the forest, came out looking in their direction. She saw the still form of Kagome—or rather a woman with long obsidian hair—and assumed the worst.  
  
"Kaede-San, something's happened..." Sango began but was stopped as she saw Sesshomaru land uncomfortably close to Kagome, with InuYasha hot on his tail.  
  
Kaede paid no attention to this however she looked at the once Human Kagome. "Bring her into the hut," she turned towards the demon lord. "Lord Sesshomaru, and what you be needing from this soul?" He barely paid her a glance before he floated—rather reluctantly—towards the hut. _'What could this mean?'_ The aged woman thought before glancing at the half demon that seemed used to this, she walked into the hut.  
  
Once in the hut, Sango, with the help of Miroku were putting the unconscious form of Kagome on a futon located near the back corner; Sesshomaru was sitting crossed leg a foot or so beside the futon looking non to pleased. After Kagome was situated Miroku sat by the fire pit, leaning on to his staff for some support while Sango sat across from him pulling off her weapon to get comfortable.  
  
Kaede sat in front of the new female demon, glancing at the demon lord in the corner of her eye, "what has happened?" She directed her question to no one, only hoping for an answer to her question. Sango took it upon her self to answer the village priestess.  
  
"We were walking a half day from here in a forest, when Kagome felt Sesshomaru-Sama's aura coming towards us. During the fight the happened between the InuYasha and his older half sibling, Kagura showed up and conjured up a wind—knocking InuYasha towards Houshi-Sama and myself and Sesshomaru-Sama towards Kagome." Sango paused her recap of the story to catch her breath. "When we were back on our feet, Kagome was covered with a soft light and after the light disappeared she was....this." Sango couldn't bring her self to say anything more.  
  
Kaeda nodded as she thought over the new information, "Miroku-Sama would ye kindly get Chika? She should be tending to her garden, thank ye."  
  
"Of course," the monk got up from his sitting position to leave, the bamboo door swaying slightly. InuYasha walked in, looking at all the inhabitants stopping at his older half brother before sitting where Miroku was. A few minutes rolled by without a sound, only the occasional sigh from Sango and snore from Shippo, who was curled up by Sango's right thigh. Humming could be heard as two people neared the priestess' hut, Miroku walked in first then a young woman walked in.  
  
Her dark brown orbs lit in concern when she saw the form of Kagome, her long tree bark colored hair was tied back in a thick braid; she wore what any villager would ware—yet there seemed to be a grace about her that no other person had. Her voice was slightly nasally but still soft when she spoke, "Kaede-Sensei, what is the matter?"  
  
Kaede turned from her sitting position to look at her student. "I do not wish that so many be in here, would ye kindly leave?" Sango got up before casting a wary glance at the indifferent demon lord and a troubled glance at her friend. Miroku followed her out, once again gazing at Kagome with concern shinning in his depths. InuYasha watched them leave before turning accusing eyes on Kaede and his older brother.  
  
"I'm not leaving Kagome with him!" So InuYasha stayed to make sure that Sesshomaru didn't do anything that would endanger Kagome, Kaede sighed as her student took a seat by her.  
  
"Chika-San, do you have any recollection about the Youkai and Human prophecy?"  
  
The woman thought for a second before knowledge dawned on her, "you do not think that Kagome is the Human in the prophecy?" Kaede nodded her head in assent, "but Kaede-Sensei, who would be the Youkai in that prophecy?"  
  
"By the events that caused Kagome-San to become like this, it would have to be Sesshomaru-Sama." Chika gasped as she turned her eyes on the feared taiyoukai.  
  
"But—but it cannot be!" Sesshomaru who turned chilling golden orbs her way noticed her disbelieving tone.  
  
"Human, your voice annoys me, be quiet." He went back to staring at the wall as Chika flushed in embarrassment, Kaede thought for a second before turning to InuYasha.  
  
"InuYasha did anything strike ye as odd in Kagome's behavior?" InuYasha thought a second before shaking his head.  
  
"The only thing was that she seemed to loose it in every few seconds." He shrugged.  
  
"What do ye mean?" Kaede questioned while she put a cool rag to Kagome's forehead, it would seem that she had a fever.  
  
"Well she seemed to go off into her own world after she answered a question, Sango may know more about that." The half demon spoke in a slightly angered voice, which caused Chika to flinch and look around the hut frightened.  
  
"Kaede-Sensei, is there anything I may help Kagome-Sama with?" Sesshomaru's pointed ears perked at the suffix added to the Human's name. _'What makes this pathetic Human so great?'_ He glanced at the sleeping woman without turning his head. _'I admit, she is rather pretty, such an ordinary pretty though. She's Human.'  
_  
As no conclusion came Chika excused herself saying that she had to care for her little girl and her husband should be done for the day but as she pulled up her ill fitting kimono to get up she remembered something. "Kaede-Sensei, what would happen if the two were bonded...permanently?" InuYasha didn't understand what the woman meant by that remake nor did Sesshomaru understand the significance but Kaede seemed very frightened at the prospect; her beady dark eyes widen and her mouth opened in a vain attempt to speak—what ever they were talking about seemed to scared her beyond any youkai could.  
  
- - - -  
  
Okay, so how you guys like it? I know things are going slow—at least I think so—right now but it is going to speed up next chapter. Believe me. Really. Now I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter:  
  
_Sesshoumaru: Killing Perfection  
_  
_Tonomi_ : Yes I updated but the next chapter isn't going to be coming out for a while even though it's finished. Sorry...(smiles apologetically)  
  
_Frozen_ : Thanks but what do you mean 'cold with the personalities except with

_Fanfiction . Net_

_Sessh's BabyGrl_ : Thanks, well Kagura always wants to free, so I made it the same as always.

_Leighbriel-Misokita_ : Love the name! Thank you, I try.

_Crystal jade2_ : Thanks!

_Kawaii-Maru-Chan_ : Cute name! I like this story too so I'll be updating.

_Baby-Moony_ : Hey! You review all of my fics, thank you so much! I love reviews.

_Tigerskitty_ : You can eat sentences? lol, sounds cool.

_ReginaLucifer_ : Gosh I know! I really don't like her, (shrugs) but that's just me. Thanks!

_DragonsHart_ : Please no begging! lol but thanks anyways!

_sleepybunny_ : Not update? Where'd you get that idea?

_migele_ : Funny in a good way, right? And I am pretty sure I posted it there.

_Lady Icykimi_ : Oh thanks, that is so nice! I love nice reviews.

_Kitsune-dragon-inu_ : Yeah, I make things so obvious sometimes...but there may be some twists in the chapter to come. You never know--will I do but you don't, eheh.

_moo_ : Moo! I love your name! Thank you!

_Megan Consoer_ : Thanks, I am actually currently typing up the fourth or fifth chapter already so you don't have to worry.

_Kitty Magic_ : Thanks but I am not going to be making Naraku a big figure in this story--at least not right now. And it's spelled 'romantic' if you want to know.

_Toko Inori_ : lol, thanks...I fixed up the youkai but the 'u' in Sesshomaru's name is optional. I see it spelled the way I spell it more often then the one wiht the 'u'. I even saw it my way in the credits. But thanks for info--much apperciated.

_Inuyasha-my-lover_ : Hope that this chapter helps you. And thanks.

_personwithnoname_ : Thanks thanks thanks thanks, much apperciated!

_Single Spark_

I'm sorry but I lost all my E-mails, so I can't reply to yours. I'm sorry!

**Translations**

sukebe - pervert

saigoku - western nation


	3. A Time To Adjust

Chapter 3 A Time to Adjust

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Co.so do not sue.

This chapter is dedicated to the people who's names are **bold** at the bottom of the chapter since they're super cool and reviewed the past two chapters. I love reviews!

The place was an endless expanse of darkness, Kagome resolved. She had been in this place for what seemed like an hour but then in places like this you really don't know how long you are in. She had tried to run to any source of light but resulted in just going in circles. So she decided to just sit there, thinking over what was happening to her.

When the first wave of pain hit her she curled in the fetal position but the waves drowned her. She had never felt the intense raw pain coursing through her, never had she felt like jumping off a high cliff to take the edge off. It slowly dawned on her that the pain wasn't normal; it wasn't even human. She could practically feel her bones shift to fit to her new transformation. She didn't even know what transformation was taking place her mother always hinted that her life was going to be a lot different from Sota's but she was already traveling back in time. So, she had never given thought that she would physically change!

Then suddenly the pain stopped. It was eerie how that wave after wave of intense pain nearly drowned Kagome that it would just stopped. She slowly opened her orbs to be greeted with an immense white empty plane.

"Okay so I go to black to white?" She questioned aloud. "Is anybody there?" A single black dot slowly came toward her. After what seemed a couple of minutes, a man and woman appeared. The woman looked remarkably like a warrior who just came from battle, her long black was straight but pieces were out of place. Her armor was bloody from her own wounds and those she inflicted upon others but her dark sparkling orbs held only kindness.

The man, who held the woman's hand, looked like a youkai. His marking were a dead give away, a red slash under his right forest green eye. But his demeanor seemed more fierce then that of the woman's, he held himself as a leader, ruler, and very confident man would hold himself. Even though his aura radiated something akin to 'fear me or die' he seemed more approachable then the woman. Kagome stood up but as the couple sat down she felt her place was on the floor as well.

"Please sit down, we bring no harm." The woman patiently said. When Kagome was seated, she looked to both of the strangers wondering what was to come.

"So this is what is supposed to come after us and bind the Humans and Youkais? She looks weak!" The man bellowed. Oh yeah, Kagome thought angered, this guy is very quickly becoming one on my very short black list.

"Cara," the woman scolded. Kagome had no idea what 'cara' meant but it had the desired effect on the man. "I was Human as well."

"Um excuse me, but use to be? Not to be rude or anything, but you look entirely Human." Kagome didn't want to say anything but curiosity got the better. The woman didn't seem to mind, so Kagome didn't feel to idiotic for asking.

"I am in the sense Human, but have youkai attributes," she held up her hands, which were both clawed. A startled gasp, "yes I get that a lot. Well used too. But we are not here to speak of 'used to-s.' We, Yoshiko and I, Mira, are here to forewarn you young Kagome."

"You know me? And how do you know me?"

Mira giggled as if knowing what she was going to say. "Cara, Kagome, you are very smart to question but please let me finish my explanations." She waited a beat for any objections. "Now, thank you both. But Kagome, Cara, you must not let your bounded leave your sight! Even though it would be incredibly hard for your bounded to leave your sight." She stopped to considered something.

" 'My bounded?' "

"Why yes, the person that triggered your change. Do you not know your bounded?" Mira inquired shocked. I had known Yoshiko for years, Mira thought gazing at the little slip of a woman in front of her, before we were bounded. How very odd. "Well, it should be someone very close to you."

"InuYasha?" Kagome thought about being bounded to her overprotective, rash, loud mouth friend and couldn't hold the little shudder. "But he and I are only friends! Nothing else…you two look as if you are a married couple or at least girl friend and boy friend."

"We are mates but who is this Inu---?" Her mate cut her off with a cut elbow jab in the ribs. "You could've just asked culo!"

"But you would've done the same thing cara culo." There was an amused twinkle in their eyes as they gazed at each other before Yoshiko turned towards Kagome. "We were only told to come here to forewarn you about you and your bounded. You will shortly find out whom is your bounded but until then, don't let any of your friends and such leave." He stopped for a breath. "It would seem that your link is stronger then Mira and mine were. There will be…difficulties…in your bounded in you. I can sense it, can you not Mira?" She seemed to consider his question by bursting out laughing, showing off a perfect set of teeth.

"Why yes, I do." She smiled shyly in Kagome's direction. "Now we must leave you and you must awake. It was lovely meeting you Kagome-Chan. May we meet again." With that a wave of pain hit Kagome and made her awake.

Her vision blurred when she sat ram rod straight. When she put a hand to rub her temples she felt her newly formed claws and stared at them from the moon light streaming in from the window. She didn't notice the other occupants on the room nor the food beside her bed. When her gaze was tore away from her claws she saw Sango laying against the far wall, Miroku opposite to her and InuYasha no where to be seen. But there was someone by her feet; she could feel the shifting of her heavy blankets.

Slowly removing the blankets she crawled towards the end of the worn futon, to be greeted with a resting demon lord. He looks peaceful, Kagome thought idly. The moon rays streaming into the humble hut gave the lord an angelic look, which faded when he was pointing a sword at her group of friends. Her fingers itched to run through the long mane and fluffy tail. Is it even a tail? Kagome questioned herself. He, when asleep, Kagome remembered, was not an eye sore. Far from it actually, she could spend hours looking at him. But he was demon, though she had no qualms with demons, and he was cold to the whole Human race.

"But what about what Mira said? What did she mean 'my bounded'?" Kagome questioned aloud, awakening a certain demon. He glanced at her before leaving and was hit with an invisible force that made him float back to the sitting Human.

"What is this witchery, Human?" His icy voice cut through Kagome's barriers like a knife does a tomato. Clean, precise, and over all damaging. She frowned at him while making her way outside, checking on her friends along the way. When the night bathed the female in its light, she turned towards the demon lord to speak.

"Could you tell me what happened? I don't remember after I woke up with claws and fangs." Kagome giggled at the last word, to her fangs meant vampires not youkai. This female, Sesshomaru pondered, is very odd indeed.

"You were brought here into this Human village and that old woman, the priestess, tended to you." He explained it as if it was an everyday occurrence. Kagome frowned as a thought came to her.

"Then why are you here, Sesshomaru-Sama?" Sure she didn't think he deserved any respect but she gave it freely just like her kindness. But there was that rumor that he was getting soft because he allowed a female Human child to travel with him. So in my opinion, Kagome resolved, he cannot be that bad.

"I do not need to explain my presence Human," he drawled in his normal chilling voice.

"I was just asking you a simple question. I didn't know you started to get soft with the Human populous." Her smile was quick and not filled with the usual warmth. He continued to stare at her while she went into the priestess' hut and retrieved an overly large yellow backpack. When she reappeared she smiled at the demon lord before heading off into InuYasha's Forest.

"InuYasha," she all but yelled, though she was still considerate of the sleepers. "I'm going home. I need some down time and I have an exam coming up." The said half demon appeared in her way, the demon lord a few floating feet behind the Human.

"Oh no you don't! We have shards to collect!"

"Please InuYasha, I don't feel to well." When it looked like he wouldn't give away, she fell back on the infamous 'puppy eyes.' He caved quickly but on one condition, he would walk with her to the well.

As the couple, with the reluctant third, made their way away from the village InuYasha noticed his brother following. He turned around to confront him when they entered the clearing with the worn well.

"What ya doing?" He yelled while drawing his sword.

His brother barely spared him a glance when he started floating a foot away from the nervous female. "This is not my doing Half-Breed." He all but sneered, Kagome kept moving away and he kept coming closer.

"Um, Sesshomaru-Sama, you're probably a great guy and all…"She trailed off as she hit the rim of the well. Peering down into it's murky depths, taking the jump that would take her back to her home and family looked inviting but frightening. "But I have to go home….InuYasha I'll see you when I come back in a week." With that she jumped back wards to the future and a reluctant demon lord, looking utterly peeved, floating behind her.

"Kagome! Sesshomaru!" But it was no use, they were gone and InuYasha couldn't get through the little time-slip.

---------

Wow! I finally logged in after monthes...maybe even a year...and saw that so many people have me on their author alert list. I was profoundly humbled by the fact that so many people like what I write. This chapter was actually written a while back but I'm just putting it out now. There are bound to be a grammatical mistakes...(I think I even spelled that wrong, lol) but I hope that you wonderful readers and reviewers can over look it. That is if any of you are offereing to be a beta reader for me, then you can contact me at sesshoufan yahoo. com--without the spaces. Oh gosh thank you so much for reviewing my story. Uh I didn't really realize that I did that but thank you anyways. Well yes Sesshomaru and Kagome are obviously going to be drawn together but of course there are going to be a few things to make them pull away from eachother then...well you'll see. Well hopefully you liked this chapter.

_**Queen-Of-The-Shadow**_: lol, I use the word 'likey' too, I didn't think anybody else did. But no Sesshomaru did **not **bite Kagome, when Kagura was doing her wind show, Sesshomaru was thrown towards Kagome. Indirectly touching her and the prophecy will be more explained later on...but let's say that when Sesshomaru touched Kagome an aged old prophecy said that they were destined to be together. I hope that helps.

_ptbear_: Ah yes, this 'bonded' stuff is going to really affect the Inu gang and Kagome as well. Sesshomaru...well...there's no telling but let's say that it'll be interesting.

_Crystal Echoes_: Of course! You know how it goes...once you read a fanfic by a author you think is fabulous then you ask them to review one of your stories. lol thanks for being a sport and actually reviewing. Well there's still no next button but at least you got one more chapter, eh?

_**AiVixen**_: (pounces) Gosh I miss talking to you! No more insanely long e-mails to take up my time! lol I think I lost your e-mail or just...eh I don't know. But yeah High School does suck. There's so much drama there or maybe it's because I attract drama like a moth does to a fly. Which ever I also started high school last August...this August I'm starting my Sophmore year, which I'm dreading. That's the one year where there's only tests...so here's to surviving it and going on to my junior year, eh? lol I can't wait to hear from you again.

_LadyAkina_: Frankly I haven't thought of that, if I do it'll be aleast another chapter. And right now, I'm living chapter to chapter...or imagination burst to the next. But I can promise one thing, there'll be a twist with Kikyou.

And many thanks to the other many reviews!

_lyn, Apri-Chan, Alexis Barnes, **Megan Consoer**, black-cat-on-the-wall, **personwithnoname**, hermonine, AngelMiko69, moo, Kitty Magic, Toko Inori, Baby-Moony, Don't Wanna Think About You, Tigeriskitty, Leighbriel-Misokita, Crystal jade2, ReginaLucifer, DragonsHart, sleepybunny, migele_

Thankyou guys so much for putting up with me! You guys are the most awesome reviews and readers! Really! lol, keep reviewing...because I already have chapter 4 done and ready. Until next time.


	4. Just Nothing Really

Chapter 4

Just Nothing Really

The blue warmth that met Kagome was some how different from the other times she traveled through time. But the other times she didn't have extra cargo. Her eyes stayed glued to the demon lords' face, he seemed awed by what was occurring (his normal golden eyes were a hint lighter). Kagome didn't know what to do, wondering briefly why it was taking longer to go back to her home time, but that all ended when they stopped and landed on the unforgiving ground. A small groan passed her lips when the wind left her lungs due to Sesshomaru's armor he constantly wore.

Hauling her body from the demon lord got the chance to make some rude comment she glanced towards the opening expecting to see a clear expanse of endless blue but was rewarded with a dark wooden structure. Immediately panic hit her full force, "no the well isn't supposed to work for you! Only InuYasha and me…I have to get you back to Sengoku Jidai." She didn't notice the dangerous quiet of the demon. Who she was standing on.

"Get off of me Human." Glancing down Kagome realized two things at once one, she was wearing a skirt and two, she was standing on an extremely dangerous youkai while wearing said skirt; today was not looking up for the young priestess. She quickly stepped off, grabbing the rope ladder hopping for some crazy moment that it had protection powers, which of course it didn't. Her startling clear orbs gazed at him in a way that made him think of a scared animal that was about to meet its end. A fitting end to a disgusting priestess, the noble lord thought.

Slowly the dark well was lit by a neon green glow that came from Sesshomaru's hand. Kagome suddenly wished that she had gone out with Hojo that fateful day that she fell through the well, maybe if she had—albeit she would be bored out of her mind—she would be quietly enjoying her life. But fate plays cruel tricks in life and while the little devil did torture Kagome, it blessed her in that one insistence.

"Kagome! Kagome? Is that you down there?" A incredibly boyish squeaky voice yelled from the top of the well and frankly, she almost wept.

"Yeah Souta it's me…I'm here but InuYasha's big brother…"

"_Half_ wench."

"…InuYasha's big _half _brother with me." Kagome put emphasis on the 'half' in her sentence, for she was always more confident in numbers. Even if it was with her little brother.

"Ah, man that so cool! Come on up I want to see him!" She could already hear the squeal in his boyish voice that made her smile yet cringe knowing that Sesshomaru heard every word. She grabbed the yellow filled backpack to start the short track up the rope ladder and when the whoosh of air came from behind her she knew that Sesshomaru had jumped to ground level.

When she hauled herself over the lip of the well, she saw her brother gazing intently at the tall demon lord, the latter sniffing discreetly at the stale air in the well house. She had the strangest urge to just snap at him that, it was a well house it wasn't supposed to smell like roses, but she refrained from doing so. It would just back fire on her and she couldn't have that with her brother just a mere three feet separating him from a demon. She glanced back at the well and was stunned to feel the magic slip away, her mouth gapped open like a fish gasping for water when plunged into oxygen. She must've squeaked or made a noise because the two males stopped their staring match to gaze at her, Souta was the only one who went up to her his touch jolted her out of her mild daze.

"It's gone…It can't be gone." Her voice was broken, a shell of what it used to be. Her brother tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean Kagome?" She only shook her head when a thought struck her she turned her gaze towards the demon.

"Can you feel magic?" He slowly blinked as if shocked or confused that she would ask him something like that so she explained. "Like when an aura has one of magic, probably like me, but." He cut her off.

"Yes I can." Mr. Conversation.

"Can you feel the well's magic anymore?"

"No."

Well this was going to be fun; InuYasha wouldn't come for at least three or four days. What was a girl to do with an ancient demon lord—and, not just that, one with a personality problem? She gazed dispassionately at the demon, considering the best action to take to tell him of the lost of power—for if she did it bluntly, her head may come off, if she did it too nicely, well he might not understand what had occurred. It was all a matter of the choice of word arrangement.

"Well, Sesshomaru here's the thing, the well's magic is gone." Well so far for being nice about it, it's always nicer to be blunt. _Yeah right,_ her inner thoughts echoed. The only reaction she got was a blinking of eyes—from both of the boys. Souta blinked his eyes and tilted his head as in the unvoiced question, "run that by me again." While the demon lord just blinked his eyes and made the almost unnoticeable tightening of his fists. "That is to say, I can't feel it right now…So there's always the chance that it'll appear again at a time when it deems it necessary. I'll do research."

At that, Souta laughed loudly, "Kagome-Chan, you don't study for any of your tests…you're actually saying you'll do research on our shrine?"

"Yeah that's what I'm saying, I have to Souta-Chan." Kagome shrugged wordlessly but sighed, "Sesshomaru I'm sorry to inform you but you'll have to stay in this shrine for your safety."

He gazed at her for a full minute before voicing, "I have no desire to be here." Of course wherever _here_ was, he didn't rightly know. Or understand.

Kagome sighed, bringing her right hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, loosening the tension. _It could be worse, he could be as hot-headed as InuYasha when there's not Ramen…_The fleeting thought did nothing for her mood in general, just reminded her that InuYasha would be mad when she didn't come back in a day or two.

"Ok, here's the plan: Sesshomaru, you'll stay around the shrine, I think grandpa can make o-fuda to dull the smells around here, or I can research it." She glanced at Souta, "and Souta can get some of dad's things from the attic so Sesshomaru-sama can wear something other then that kimono." Kagome was happy for thinking of a well-organized plan, it wasn't everyday that her plans were considerate to both parties—usually she accidentally left out something. Souta nodded though as if left he glanced back at the imposing demon lord. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru when the door softly closed and questioned him, "is that agreeable to you Sesshomaru?"

He gazed dispassionately at the eager to please woman, barely blinking in ascent to her question. Kagome waited, not quick enough to see the slight difference in his facial expression which resulted in her giving up, shrugging her shoulders and venturing to say, "Well then, will you please follow me then? I'll show you around, I guess." She turned around, waited until she heard his soft footsteps behind her and slide open the shoji door that lead to the outside.

The assault of smells and sounds slammed Sesshomaru in the face without any warning from Kagome. Kagome continued towards the incredibly humble estate, in Sesshomaru's opinion, to their right, never once looking back to check up on the demon. He only faltered for a split second before eating up the ground to walk beside her, she stopped in the front of her house, to turn and look at him, "Please Sesshomaru, do not kill my family, they're nice—just human." He didn't mention the fact she failed to address him properly.

"I will not." With that, Kagome smiled brilliantly and walked into her house, keeping the door open for the demon lord. He stepped inside, instantly smelling two males and another woman in the humble home, who all smelled pleasantly but had the under laying smell of mortality. He followed Kagome's example of discarding their shoes and slipping on furry contraptions that incased ones' feet in softness, he puzzled on their material and continued to follow the priestess.

She lead him to a room she called the kitchen, _it seems heavily of food and the older woman,_ when they entered Kagome greeted the other woman who was her mother. "Okaa-san, this is Sesshomaru-sama, he's Inuyasha's older brother…"

"Half."

Kagome huffed, "Inuyasha's older half-brother."

Her mother looked at the imposing figure, bowed low and introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Kagome's mother, Higurashi Fuyu; it is a pleasure to meet you." She smiled sweetly, turned towards her daughter, "and how is it that Sesshomaru-sama can be here?"

Kagome shrugged, sitting down on one of the kitchen chairs, "I have no idea, he can't seem to get to far from me, it's like a physical barrier, watch. Could you please try to leave the room Sesshomaru?" He crossed his arms, not inching one way or another. Kagome frowned but got up, "then watch me," she demonstrated by trying to leave the room but she stopped abruptly and floated across the room until she stood a foot apart from Sesshomaru. Fuyu watched this with apparent interest.

"You should speak with your Grandfather regarding this; he will be the one that knows the most. And remember, dinner's ready in an hour." She watched as the couple left the room, obviously uncomfortable with one another and pondered this event while going back to cooking.

--

Just for your information, half of this chapter was written who knows how many months ago and the second half was written quickly and thoughtlessly. Review if you like, I don't even know if I'll have the determination to finish this, for this story was supposed to be novel length--so it's a matter of time before I decide whether to continue or not.

But still, please enjoy and review.


	5. The Difference

**The Difference**

Demonic Changes Chapter 5

Mistress Fluffy

10/19/2007

She stared.

He stared back, unblinkingly.

She stared her eyes squinted in the hopes to not blink.

He smirked noting her discomfort.

The rest of the family watched the two with silent questions, each wondering the basic thing: Why were they having a staring match? One that Kagome was obviously going to loose.

A fist slammed on the kitchen table.

"Why can't you blink!" Kagome furiously scowled at her silent opponent. "It's not natural. Besides you probably cheated!" She sat down from jumping up, looking away with a pout on her face.

Her Mother sighed but smiled encouragingly at the stoic Demon Lord, "Please tell us what you do, Sesshomaru-sama."

Kagome gulped, fearful of what he was going to say. "_Well you know, I kill humans, such as yourself, and then bath in their blood—it's not easy having this perfect skin and hair."_ Kagome thought to herself, not daring to say anything until she had to.

"I rule the Saigoku."

"Ah, we have family in that part of the country." Ms. Higurashi smiled happily, "It's beautiful this time of the year, almost as though untouched by the hands of time."

Kagome nodded, only looking at her mother, "yep, back the feudal ages, it's much prettier because when you stand on one of the mountains that litter the area, you can see for miles. No pollution being why."

"But smog and pollution are cool!" Souta inhaled deeply to prove his point—only to choke slightly on a bit of rice.

"Yeah, amazing smog eh Souta?" Kagome snickered.

Souta only glared back at her question.

Dinner ended swiftly after that, with Souta going to school the next day and Kagome needing to find a solution both finished as quickly as possible.

"May I be excused Mom and Grandpa?" Kagome waited for the yes to go and raid her store of textbooks and scrolls she had collected. She got up, leaving her dish in the sink and waited for Sesshomaru to join her. Both ascended to her bedroom, which had been painted a more soothing color other then pink, although her pink comforter still resided on her bed, along with her fat cat, Buyo.

Buyo cracked one eye lazily open at Sesshomaru, dismissing Kagome entirely; he bared his fangs at the tiny cat, smirking when it scurried out of the average sized room. He proceeded to sit cross-legged on the beige carpet, idly wondering what the fabric was while Kagome dug in a pile of scrolls and books.

"Hm, I thought I might have something on this weird spell." Kagome mumbled about this or that, punctuated by grunts and whizzes.

Sesshomaru leans against the bed post, glancing at the terrifyingly realistic paintings of her comrades and family plus a few girls he doesn't recognize. He took in the details of a smiling group, with Kagome in the middle of Sango and Inuyasha, Shippo residing in her cradling arms. His fists clenched when he noticed one of her and Rin, from an odd angle, as though someone was looking down at them.

"You will destroy that." Kagome jumped at the icy statement, noticed that Sesshomaru was talking of the photo of Rin and herself, and smiled.

"Nope."

Sesshomaru narrowed his intense eyes.

"Now."

Kagome smile widened, "nope because if I destroy it I won't have it anymore and I don't know if I'll ever see that little girl again." She turned her back on her companion resuming her search.

Sesshomaru only narrowed his eyes before closing them softly. _When was I reduced to sitting and taking the orders of a Human woman lightly?_

--

This is a filler because I'm kind of lost and having writer's block. So I don't know when the next chapter will be.

Think of this chapter as one that shows the budding relationship between the leading characters, Sesshomaru and Kagome.


	6. SorryPart Chap, Part Info

_There's No Telling What Could Happen_

Demonic Changes Chapter 6

Mistress Fluffy

1/25/2008

Kagome glared.

Sesshoumaru stared blankly at her before rolling over and dragging the pink comforter around his broad shoulders, which hid the worn flannel blue pajamas that she had unearthed. The comforter was too small for him, she could still see his feet pocking out from the bottom.

_It's not fair._ Her petulant voice whispered across her mind.

Kagome quickly glared at herself, her mother hadn't raised her to be rude, even to overbearing, arrogant, rude dog demons. She was going to be polite even if it killed her—which it hopefully it wouldn't. So she sighed and pulled up the crocheted blanket that she let Buyo sleep on at the base of her bed; her cat was out of luck tonight. If Kagome had to sleep on the floor then her cat would be sleeping on the floor without a blanket.

-

Well I've hit a writer's block, and I think I've lost all passion for this story. Which is normal since I started it about six years ago then had to revise the whole story line about four years ago. So what I'm going to get at is this—if anyone of you readers would like to, or know anyone that would take up this story and continue it, please contact me. I have no qualms about allowing another person to take up the story because I know so many people like it and I would even like to see it end, haha. But please contact me and ask, if I have multiple offers (which I doubt) I'll go with the most capable/first person.

I'm sorry again but I just can't write long stories like this anymore, my priorities have changed. Periodically I'll write a one-shot but that's the extent.


	7. A Step in The Right Direction

It is short but it's the best thing that's happened to this story in a long time, haha, hope you all enjoy it and that it isn't too terrible. And hopefully there is more to come. Oh and for your information, the last "chapter" is not going to be considered a chapter. Just think of that as a taste of what I did to appease your appetites. Lol.

Happy reading!

Demonic Changes

Chapter 7

Kagome could not believe her good fortune. She stared mutely, only dimly aware that she was in fact staring at a Lord but she couldn't help herself, for who wouldn't in her case?

She was seeing what few, probably alive, rarely got to see.

She was seeing Sesshomaru, Lord Saigoku, clean his person. Not as a dog, mind you (Kagome would probably be dead if that were to ever happen in her presence, no self control over her laughter), but he was neatly picking himself of any lint.

Not even humans could see the lint.

She considered telling him to not be Monk (watching too much American television was the culprit) but decided against it. She really did like where her head was, thank you very much.

But it was a fascinating ritual, for that was what it seemed to be. He would look at a small area on, say, his sleeve and the meticulously pick whatever seemed to be there—for he must have better eyesight than her.

Kagome suddenly wondered, if he was a Dog demon (emphasis on the dog) would he be color blind as well. She gulped, knowing the possible consequences if she were to ask such an impertinent question.

So she continued to watch a demon clean itself. One good thing about the whole process was that he wasn't licking himself clean, like rising up one leg to clean—

Her mind instantly cleared itself of any images and thoughts, _best not to think of anything like THAT._

He stopped to look up at her, one brow arching ever so slightly.

Kagome choked back laughter, trying to think of anything to say and so without thinking she spoke.

"I heard that dogs can smell twice as good as humans but are pathetic compared to a bear's sense of smell."

She blushed, _oh yes, that's always a good idea; insult the highly lethal man sitting on your bed._

"I have met many Bear demon who have an excellent sense of smell." He acknowledged.

She exhaled softly in relief of a crisis averted. But quickly grew bored, "what is your opinion of stopping us from returning back?"

He stopped his grooming again, he had moved onto combing his nails through his long hair, "Magic."

Kagome nodded before standing up and walking over to her ancient laptop—the internet was out of date it was so old and since she had no idea how to do something properly without breaking it, she left it as is.

"I don't think anything will be on the internet but it's a good place to start without going out in public." Kagome mumbled as she became in grossed in what she was reading. The only novel that could possibly help them was in Tokyo, _convenient_, but was owned by an exclusive library.

"Well I think I might know where to start looking but I have no idea on how to actually look at the book." Sighing she turned around to meet the wall of white silk, she looked up to see Sesshomaru intently reading the screen of her laptop. She shrugged, mentioning that they could start over to where the library was in the morning.

"This Sesshomaru will allow you to take the bed."

Kagome raised a brow in her most condescending way. "Oh thank you so very much Lord Saigoku."

He inclined his head in the honorific and proceeded to sit on the beige carpet, close his eyes and, what Kagome assumed, fall asleep. She shrugged and went to the bathroom to do her routine before going to bed.

At least he was finally giving her respect, or at least letting her have the bed.

That was always a step in the right direction.

--

Until next time…

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Finally, hope you enjoy.

Demonic Changes

Chapter 8

Kagome awoke early the next day but turned away from the haunting beauty of her reluctant companion to stare at her bedroom wall. And stared, thinking of all the changes her relatively peaceful life had taken in such a short amount of time. The only good thing that she could thing of was that the change (as she liked to call it in her head) didn't at least make her demon.

It just gave her the attributes.

_The small things in life, I guess._ Kagome thought sardonically. She transferred her gaze from wall to her changed hands. The once slightly short, although still long for her family, fingers had lengthened and tapered off into pianist looking hands. The nails looked thick and like she just had a French manicure but they didn't end in points, which she knew probably was due to the fact that she wasn't a demon.

She sighed and flipped on her back, choosing to stare at the stucco ceiling of her room, the small chandelier that served as her overhead light swayed slightly in the soft breeze that came through the open window. Kagome was afraid that she wouldn't be herself ever again.

She liked how she was. This new body hadn't changed from her previous one, to which she was eternally grateful, for she still had her young (and still) developing figure. She wouldn't know what to do if she suddenly looked like a sex kitten—God forbid she have the figure of Marilyn Monroe.

Kagome shuddered.

Kagome sighed before finally getting up for the day but when she looked to the gloomy outside, she wished she didn't have anything to do for today. For Kagome knew the stoic lord enough to know that he would want to do anything in his power to get back, as soon as possible. So that meant layering up and going out into the cold wet weather, things she never liked to do but at least it was a weekend so she had no problems about being seen out and about when she was supposed to be sick.

As she walked from her bed to her dresser she looked over to the end of her bed where the demon lord sat, staring at her. With a face slowly turning rose, she smiled, "good morning Sesshomaru. I hope you slept well."

He barely nodded so she continued on in her little speech, "it's cold and rainy out today so if you want to, we can still go, and I know how to get there. We'll just need an umbrella or I will, I don't know if you like the rain or not. It is different than in the past, well kind of. Water still falls from the sky," she prattled on, knowing that she was swiftly becoming annoying but she couldn't stop herself. Maybe it was due to the fact that she was nervous and anxious around this man because he wasn't just a man, he was demon.

He got up as she paused to catch a breath and walked into her bathroom, dragging her behind until he closed the door softly and stopped her progress. Yes it was going to be difficult living like this, at least for the next couple of days; especially if he had a weak bladder.

But Kagome knew that in some part of her confused disjointed soul, that she almost didn't want him to leave her side. It was strange and wholly unexpected but as she stood by the closed bathroom door, trying not to listen to him do his business, she realized that maybe this was what that couple was trying to tell her.

Her bonded, Sesshomaru Lord Saigoku, was a part of her in some way.

And that actually scared her. She would have wished anybody, well maybe not anybody (it could be Naraku) to be her bonded.

When the door opened and a slightly peeved lord came out, all she knew was that she wished she could read the prophecy first hand. Maybe then she would understand this.

Whatever "this" was.

Kagome smiled and with the stack of clothes in her arms, moved around Sesshomaru to close the door in his face, which she would not deny that it felt slightly nice. When she was done with dressing and whatnot, together they went downstairs to eat before leaving for the library.

Her mother had already finished making breakfast, and so greeted them from her spot at the table, "Hello Kagome and Sesshomaru-sama, I trust you both slept well?" A mother's intuition told her that nothing had happened in the dark hours of the night, plus she had crept up to her daughter's door to make sure.

Kagome answered in affirmation and collected two plates of food before sitting in their assigned seats, "We have to head over to the Hanabira Library to look up how to undo this and return."

"In the rain?"

Nodding and eating, Kagome grabbed the maple syrup and drenched her pancakes, "yeah I think if we take the northbound bus up Elli Street to Houston Avenue, we should be ok. But I'm not too sure."

Her mother thought for a second before taking a sip of her water, "That would work but have you thought that Sesshomaru-sama would like sitting by so many?"

Kagome frowned and looked at the silent, not eating demon lord, "it actually escaped my mind…I guess we could walk there, it's not that much of a distance, only about two miles one way. Right?"

Her mother nodded, and smiled at the two before saying she had things to do. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, she had never realized that he actually was not talkative, except for death threats, he was good and verbal then.

"Do you mind walking? It'll take longer, probably about an hour or so," Kagome grabbed her spotless plate and took his full plate, "but we'll be ok."

"Hn."

By the time that they departed and were on their way to, perhaps, a startling discovery the sun was making a vain attempt to peek through the thick coverage of clouds; but the rain did seem to stop, to which Kagome was grateful (she didn't travel very often in Sesshomaru's company and didn't want to find out how much he might detest the rain). Kagome still hadn't quite figured out how she was going to see the book, for it was one of the library's prized possessions but she hoped that luck was with her today.

Upon seeing the building, with a small gold plaque next to the door proclaiming it Hanabira Library, she grew more nervous—gold plaques never boded well, it usually made the "exclusive" entirely _too_ exclusive (as in you couldn't afford to even sully their spotless marble flooring. Kagome gulped as she held the door open for Sesshomaru, stepped around him to go to the front desk to see a moderately inquisitive face gazing back at her.

Kagome's bow was shallow, "Excuse me but I am inquiring about," She pulled out the tiny piece of paper lodged in her front pocket that had the book's name scrawled down on it, "the sixteenth century novel, _Crashing Waves of Time_ written by Watanabe Ci."

The polite air of the receptionist, quickly dissolved and turned into a frown. "That particular novel is being looked over and restored by the owner."

"It's really important," Kagome felt anger but knew it would get her no where so she thought of the countless times her friends had failed her and swiftly brought tears. "Please it's imperative that I look at it, it wouldn't take more than a half hour. My thesis depends on what I find in it." She brought trembling hands to wipe away tears that Kagome made sure the receptionist could plainly see.

Sesshomaru looked at her, clearly smelling her emotions and silently wondered why he was stuck with an unbalanced Human female. But the receptionist clearly had no privy into the truth and sighed, "Ok, I understand, here have some tissues; let me go up to Mr. Behrendt and see if he could allow you to view it. Please wait here." She left through a concealed door with quick efficient steps and disappeared from view.

Kagome immediately stopped crying and took a deep breath, flashing her silent companion a smirk, "works every time, people always feel bad when you cry. Don't know how many times I was allowed to retake a test because of it." She laughed with mirth over exploits from when she was still in high school, for she had just taken a test to acquire the lowest form of a diploma. She just wanted it to be over with, true she couldn't go to college because of it but she was happy she could at least hand a diploma to her mom.

"Emotions as a weapon," Sesshomaru didn't know that it was possible, he had studied many types of battle techniques and never heard of that—there was taking loved ones and using them against but what Kagome did fell directly into feminine wiles. She used the projection of weakness and females emotional nature against a female; Sesshomaru arched a brow at her. It was clever but wouldn't admit it to the smiling female.

"Yes, young Jedi, some day you will exceed the master." Kagome could see the slight drawn eyebrows and just laughed, knowing he had no idea what she had just to him. He would have to wait for an explanation for the receptionist had come back with a slight smile.

"Mr. Behrendt will allow you to view in the solarium. It is down this hall, three doors to the right; if you hit the restrooms, you've gone to far." And with that the duo was dismissed as she went back to her work.

Kagome proceeded with Sesshomaru trailing behind her, when she got to the room and saw the book on a table with a pair of rubber gloves by it she smiled. "Must be really fragile," she muttered pulling them on. She hated the feeling of rubber gloves, sure it was fine when the inside was powdery but it quickly mad the hand sweat and then when you finally got the glove off, your hand smelled foul.

She gestured Sesshomaru to stand beside her, "I need help making sure I'm looking at the right one." And started to turn the pages. Of course she didn't need the help, as soon as she turned it to a particular page she knew it was the one. "I think this is it, see how it mentions powerful magic to bind two bodies together—body and soul. Does that mean our souls are together now?" Quickly through the page and the one proceeding it, Kagome stopped start, "I think this is the actual prophecy, probably how the seer spoke it."

Sesshomaru handed her a piece of paper that was laying next to the book, and she quickly wrote it down verbatim. "It's missing the end, see how it ends in mid-sentence, we won't know the end." Kagome worriedly looked at Sesshomaru, his long amber eyes intensely focused on the missing end. And as she was looking she realized how long his lashes were, they framed the amber with a dark inky that seemed almost fake, like he applied mascara but she could see that it was real. His lashes were that dark. His eyes slide over the text to the person standing so silently next to him.

"Seeing that you are done," Sesshomaru murmured, noticing the reddening of her face and the embarrassment that poured off the slight female.

"Yes, yes of course, we know what the prophecy actually states and the background story now so we should be able to go back through the well. Knowledge is power," She muttered restlessly, having him catch her basically oogling his lashes (of all things!) made her anxious to leave and return to her friends.

-

When the pair arrived back to the humble shrine, they went to Kagome's room to analysis the prophecy. She sat down on the floor with an extra notebook, put the most important piece of paper down (that said the copied prophecy), "Ok so we know one thing, the prophecy makes it pretty clear that we're supposed to be this way." With his blank look, Kagome expanded her off spoken conclusion, "that we are supposed to not be able to leave one another's company—possibly to forge a close enough bond to do…whatever they want us to do."

"Hn."

She scratched her messy bun, "I don't really understand the second sentence."

"Read it aloud."

Kagome cleared her throat, reading aloud always made her nervous. "With a simple touch be it innocent of not, a change will occur that will bind two people together forever. For with the dark and light that resides in both, two will make the stain of the God's ignorance vanish. The change may be reversed, for gratitude knows no bounds but reverberations would be felt and ripples caused. If the change is accepted—"

Sesshomaru rested his hand on his knee and tried to think it through. _It tells of binding but not of the circumstances surrounding the particulars, the magic behind it._

Kagome bit softly into the pencil she held, "Hm, what is 'the stain of God's ignorance.'?" She questioned aloud, for she understood the first sentence, her and Sesshomaru were bound in some way—at least the entire prophecy didn't ever once mention mating. Kagome shuddered.

"We are to clean up a mistake." He said it simply like they had to clean up some spilled milk. Kagome frowned at his quiet demeanor, she understood he thought things out before speaking but she was the exact opposite, almost always speaking aloud to sort her thoughts and gather knowledge.

"Ok but what is _it_? I understand that but what do we need to clean up?" Kagome sighed before coming to her feet and pacing, never going to so far out of the bounds of their predicament. "Obviously I can be changed back, so I would look once again more Human than demon but it would 'cause ripples,' which is probably the nicer way to that I should not change back. Ugh, I just wish this could be easy." Kagome thumbed her head softly with a curled fist and looked at Sesshomaru. "Come on Sesshomaru I know you have, probably, much more put together thoughts then me floating around in that big brain of yours. Care to share?" She sat back down, closer to the demon lord this time.

He paused in his musing and related what he had thought of, if the two were to get out the predicament they obviously had to work together—which he didn't care for, meddling Gods in the lives of those that didn't need it. "When I was thrown at you, the prophecy started—the change. We are to kill a mistake of the Gods which will win gratitude and favor with them, asking if you desired to be changed back to your previous more Human state. Although the change comes with a price." He explained it simply, with closed eyes as though he was in a semi-meditative place.

Kagome nodded, reclining on bent elbows and looked up at her companion. "Which basically everything that is magical does—just as the Shikon does, the wish needs to be pure but even then, since one hasn't ever been made, does it stand to reason that it still comes with a price?"

"Hn." Her insight had mildly surprised him.

Kagome silently laughed, for what Sesshomaru previously said was the most he had ever said in her presence which was followed by his trademark 'sentence.' She thought about how to go back to the Feudal age, if this all involved magic then would it mean that going back would be as simple?

"Open sesame." She muttered, closing her eyes she blocked out the powerful being sitting so still next to her (she wondered if they were having one of those treasured non-awkward silences). Delving into her own power she wondered through what she visualized her power to be, which was a filing room. She wondered down to a cabinet she envisioned saying 'Opening spells.' True she wasn't a witch, so Kagome didn't use spells but she had been playing around with applying her power to do things that witches do do. And she found it. Her eyes snapped open and swung towards Sesshomaru's, he had felt the bright surge of power from her.

"I know how to go back." She happily, jumped up and ran out of her bedroom but not without grabbing her backpack. She was going to make sure that they went back to the Feudal ages. The deamon lord silently trailed after her, still silently absorbing the now known prophecy.


End file.
